


On the First Day of December...

by orphan_account



Series: 12 Days of Fan Fiction [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Fan Fiction, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, holiday movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the First Day of December...

"So, what movie should we watch first?" Dean slid next to Lisa, Ben falling back into the living chair beside the couch. I was around noon, on a Saturday in December, none of them had work or school. The had decided to watch holiday movies the entire weekend.

Lisa put down the bowl of popcorn a grabbed all of their Christmas movies. "Well, we have How the Grinch Stole Christmas, animated and Jim Carrey versions; A Christmas Carol; Home Alone one and two; all three Santa Clause movies; A Christmas Story; Miracle on 34th Street; A Muppet Christmas Carol; Nightmare Before Christmas-"

"We watched that during Halloween." Ben cut in.

"Its still a Christmas movie. Where was I? Right! Nightmare Before Christmas; Gremlins, which is set during Christmas; The Polar Express; Elf; and Its a Wonderful Life."

Ben jumped in his seat. "I vote Elf!"

Dean groaned. "I can only handle that movie once! I've never seen some of those you said, so why don't we start with..." Dean grabbed the cases. "Home Alone! Never seen that one."

"What? You've never seen Home Alone? But its one of the greatest Christmas movies!" Ben gawked at Dean.

"Yeah, well, I never really watched movies when I was younger. Only whatever was on TV."

"Wow. I still vote Elf."

"Settle down boys! Why don't we watch both Home Alone movies, then Elf, then Miracle on 34th, because that's my favourite!" Lisa held up her hands to calm them and placed the movies on the coffee table. Dean and Ben shrugged, both happy with that decision. Lisa popped in the disk and grabbed her bowl of popcorn. Dean had his chips and Ben had grabbed his Halloween candy, which he for some reason hadn't finished yet.

They got comfy as the Home Alone theme started and the title screen came up.

It was midnight, at the end of the animated How the Grinch Stole Christmas, when Ben drifted off.

Dean yawned. "We still have The Santa Clause and Santa Clause 2. The third one isn't very good so..." He yawned again and pulled Lisa closer.

"We could always save it for tomorrow. Don't forget A Christmas Carol, Muppet Christmas Carol, and Gremlins."

"We're not watching Gremlins, and the Muppet movie isn't good."

"Yes it is..." Ben mumbled from his chair, where he was curled up.

Dean smiled. "What do you say bud? Save 'em for tomorrow?"

Ben nodded and Lisa laughed, pushing her head into Deans shoulder.

The screen had grown dark and the family of three were all tired. They stayed in the living room, sleeping.

Deans last thought before going into a deep sleep was 'I wish Sammy was here to see me like this..'

**Author's Note:**

> Keep checking for the next one!


End file.
